


your red right hand

by prince (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Canon, you know... to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prince
Summary: The third time goes like this:
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	your red right hand

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for like a year. one day ryouken will be legally allowed to cope

There’s something uniquely flaying in being laid out like this: the neat creases in his clothes cut into awkward, careless folds on the floor, the lavender oil run empty on the nightstand. The leather presses precise lines into his wrists, and later he’ll trace his fingertips over them with a reverence, after the indents in his skin – like an engraving – have long smoothed back out. Something about it all exposes a nerve he’d long forgotten; cuts with surgical exactitudes into feelings he thought he’d become numb to.

“Only good boys get to come,” Yusaku says from – somewhere behind him, with that characteristic nail-checking detachment. That’s the appeal, of course: the distance, physically and emotionally, the illusion thereof cast by his head in the pillow and Yusaku somewhere, anywhere, else in the room. The hand that smoothes down his thigh could just as well be a strike across the face.

But it isn’t, and Ryouken’s face isn’t even visible, regardless, like this – like this, like _this,_ face down ass up in 1000-threadcount sheets, thighs shaking delicately and cheap leather drawing heartlines into his skin. (“They’re padded,” Yusaku had said when they started, and toneless or not Ryouken knew an insistence when he heard one. “they won’t hurt you.” _I won’t hurt you,_ silent in the punctuation, but then, what has Ryouken ever known about reading people.) Really, he could almost laugh at the irony of it, of any number of things, but Yusaku’s hand lingers between his thighs and Ryouken’s cock is already dripping precum onto his sheets. He’ll have to get them dry-cleaned again, and he could laugh, but instead he says, “I'm good.”

Yusaku doesn’t respond immediately, and Ryouken knows him well enough to know he’s displeased him. _You don’t believe that,_ say the fingers drawing slowly towards the crease of his leg. “Are you?”

“ _Yes,”_ he gasps out, at the prodding, at the fingers suddenly sliding into him. Two at once, steady and methodical even as they hook _oh god, oh god, just like that,_ and Yusaku is nothing if not talented. “Yes. I'm – I'm a good boy, I'm good, _please_ –”

 _You don’t believe that._ Yusaku says nothing. _But i do._


End file.
